Devil Desire
by BlackAngelBitch
Summary: Alexia had no escape. She was a captive of the Devil. Lucifer needed her for his own desires. What would happen if the impossible became impossible?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded me as I cautiously walked through the alley. Shadows lingered in the distance. I slipped a hand into my black purse, retrieving my pepper spray from the bottom, when something disturbed my vision.

Looking forward, I saw beams of light streaming through Nick's house. Strange. I've known Nick for some time, however, he was special to me in a way that he gave the will to stay. Without him, I would be lost. Thinking of him, sadness washed over me. I felt sympathy for him. He had lost his wife and child from a vicious murderer. His child was even celebrating it's first birthday before it was taken away so suddenly. His wife, Sarah, was so sweet and had babysat me a few times when I was younger. We both became close and she was like an older sister. In some ways, that family was like a family to me.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, I looked back up to see darkness again. Curiosity and concern won the debate in my mind on whether I should see if Nick is okay. I tilted my head into thought, nodding my head in agreement to my decision.

Walking down the rest of the alley, silence surrounded me. Sighing, I brought a hand to my face to calm myself. Rubbish littered the floor around me, I scrunched my face in disgust. I hated coming this way from work. The alley can be a nightmare when your my age. There would be a constant remainder of boys and men blocking the exit.

Making my way to the door, the air turned cold. The gate started to swing carelessly, however there was no wind to move it. A shudder ran through my spine as I thought of an answer to the moving gate. I believed in the supernatural but I didn't think it would be real. Confusing myself would make problems worse, I thought to myself. With every step I take, more goosebumps appeared on my skin. Taking a deep breath, I slowly raised my hand to knock on the door. Just as I pressed my knuckles to the polished wood, it slammed open.

Screaming in fright, I jumped backwards loosing my balance. However, before I could comprehend anything, a strong vice grip pulled me towards a firm chest. Exhaling slowly, I looked up. Nick was standing there. I don't know why but there was something different about him, shrugging my shoulders slightly, I placed a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. His decked out in dark washed jeans and a white shirt. I frowned a little, it was the middle of the night, so why would he be wearing jeans and shirt that looked like it had just been ironed. Shrugging it away, I replaced my frown with another small smile.

"Nick! You okay?" I asked in a rushed voice, never noticing the strange look across his face. Racking my eyes over him quickly, I came to the conclusion that he was absolutely fine physically. I needed him to tell me that he was fine emotionally and mentally.

I was met by silence. Confused, I looked up to see Nick standing in front of me. He was intently looking at me, as a sinister smile slowly became apparent. Trembling in fear, I pulled my arm from his vice grip. I was unable to. He was too strong. If anything, his smile widened noticing my struggle.

After a few moments of constant struggling, I finally gave up. Noticing my surrender, Nick tightened his hold against me.

"Nick?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry, but Nick is not home." He continued to smile. I closed my eyes, knowing that something is wrong.

"Who-who are you?" I stuttered uselessly. Tears threatened to fall. Something weird was going on and to be honest, I really shouldn't want to know. However, knowing me, I can't ignore these little things.

"Lucifer." He drawled out slowly. With that one word, I did something totally stupid. I laughed. When I looked to see if he was joking, he had a mild confused look on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" I turned to look at him like he was a nut job.

"Because, for 1) that is stupid, 2) there is no way that Lucifer-or whatever he is- is real."

"Really? I found that hard to believe that you find this stupid. Seeing as you believe in the supernatural." There was shock written over my face. How did he know that?

"How-how... did you know that?" I trembled realising that maybe... maybe he was telling the truth.

"Because I am the devil, sweetheart."

Blackness appeared in my vision. Fighting the urge to faint, I blinked a few times. Nick-I mean Lucifer- was staring at me. He did that a lot. As my eyes began to shut from exhaustion of fighting, I could see a tiny amount of concern in his eyes. Yet again, strange for a cold heartless man-or devil.

Quietly, I heard, "Sleep tight, princess." Then lights out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to silence. Darkness was everywhere. Where was I? What happened to me? Suddenly, it crashed upon me. The memories of what happened the night before flooded into me at once. I remember walking home through the alleyway, the strange light from Nick's house, the eerily silence when arriving at Nick's, Nick not being Nick, then him saying a name I don't remember. That's all I know from then. I wished I knew what he said.

I looked around. It appeared dark and spooky, it felt as if death had overtook this room. I shivered. The coldness from last night presented itself again. I trembled remembering the fear I felt. What is happening? I silently prayed to myself as I spotted a dark figure.

It walked closer, never faltering. As it came into view, I could barely make out a body shape. It was taller than a woman, however a normal height for men I would guess. What was it? Was it a living person? Who was it? Did I know it? Was it... Was it a murderer? Oh God, I thought. It's going to kill me. I slapped myself mentally. Now wasn't the time to panic, you stupid girl, I scolded myself.

Battling mentally, my thoughts turned to last night, why couldn't I remember his name? Was it important?

"Calm my princess. There is no need to be afraid. I will never harm you."

However, I froze in shock as I heard its voice. It sounded familiar, but who? I racked my thoughts as I tried to remember his voice. I know for sure, it was a male voice.. Then I felt it, I cried in panic, there was something cold on my cheek. I tried desperately to move away but it was no use. It had grabbed my cheek in it's grasp.

After a few minutes of struggling, it let go. I shuffled backwards quickly, it came closer. Who was he? Why did he want me?

I cried in pain as my hand was pressed on a very sharp stone. Blood dripped ever so slowly onto the dirty ground. I panicked. It would become infected if I left it. Searching around, I found nothing. I tore a piece of my long-sleeved shirt, just a small piece, big enough to cover the wound. It would do for now. I wrapped the cloth around my hand tightly, hoping the blood would stop by now. The cloth immediately become a dark red colour.

A hand on my shoulder stopped everything around me. The dark room suddenly have light shining around. What just happened? Staring ahead I found the once dark figure staring at me. I immediately recognised Nick. What was he doing here? Has something happened to him?

"Nick? What are you doing here. Oh god! I'm so glad to see you again!" I jumped up too fast. My head began to spin. Whoa! Making sure that I wouldn't fall over, I leaped on him hoping for some comfort.

There was something wrong. He felt stiff. Too stiff. I slowly reached a hand to his face. Then nothing. He had vanished. Where did he go? I looked frantically around for any sign but none. Was it my imagination? So many questions, no answers. Why did he disappear?

I leant against the wall. Something was going on, but I just didn't what it was. There has to be a way out of here, I wondered. Looking around, I finally took in my surroundings. There were several light displayed around the... I have no idea what I was in or where I was. I banged on the closest wall. Echoes went on forever. So I knew I was in a big area.

I was beginning to feel tired. He was leaning against the wall near to me. It was a different person than before. This one doesn't look like Nick. He had a more larger body, maybe more muscle. In the light, his hair was a dark blonde, with a hint of black. I couldn't see his eyes or face as his head was down. He had a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

As if he could feel me watching him, he looked up. I gasped. I knew who it was It was my best friend, Jared.

"Jared?" I slowly crept towards him, scared I would scare him off.

He shook his head. I didn't understand. I stepped even closer to him. However, I was stopped. He was holding his hand up to warn me not to come closer. I didn't care.

"Don't." A dark masculine voice sounded from my left. Frightened I jumped back clumsily. I lost my footing and fell backwards. A body stopped mine from crashing.

Like in a horror film, I slowly turned around to find Nick standing but something was so different. There was something dark about him. He was wearing a sinister smile that I've remember seeing before. Looking behind him, I saw two shadows flanking him. Were they his friends? Partners in crime? Panicking, I screamed bloody murder and fell onto the floor. What did they want? I shuffled backwards, hiding myself as much as possible.

He came closer. So did the shadows. I curled into a ball. Stupid thing to do in this situation, but I didn't know what to do.

A cold hand grabbed my chin and yanked upwards.

"What's the matter, my princess? Scared of little old me?" His face was further towards mine. He was staring into my eyes. He wiped my eyes. I didn't know I was crying. He pulled towards him and whispered a promise.

"You will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head repeatedly side to side, making myself dizzy in the process. I was hoping I was hearing because there is no way I will be his. He wasn't Nick, I told myself over and over again like a mantra.

Other questions flitted though my head. If that wasn't Nick what happened to him? Is he okay? Did something happen to him? Was he dead? Where did he go?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a bored sigh. I looked up to find him staring at me with two other men standing behind him on either shoulder. They were both wearing dark clothes; maybe dark jeans or trousers with dark shirts or something like that. The men were different from Nick. Something about them screamed evil and sadistic; and the fact that they both had black eyes. I fell backwards into the wall from shock. What the-

I couldn't finish my thought because he had spoken to me.

"Why must you do that?" He spoke deeply. His voice was so enticing. It never sounded like that before. It was so alluring and- Stop! I scolded myself. Not the time. I shook my head again, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Do what?" I whispered. I was too scared to even talk properly.

He didn't answer. He shook his head in exasperation. I didn't know what he meant by that. I didn't know what I was thinking when I asked again.

"I said, 'do what'" I asked with a slight annoyance in my voice. I had a sudden burst of confidence and anger. I guess I had enough of the constant disappointed head movements and the silence from him.

However, realising what I did worn was too late. Before I knew it, he had grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He wrapped his hands around my neck, making sure to put pressure on it. There was a fire in his eyes. Ooh... His eyes were lights than before. Nope! Stop thinking about him like that! Looking back into his eyes I could tell that I have annoyed him to a very extreme point. Okay, so I've over did it. Oops. Not good Lexi, I told myself. How could I be so stupid. He could be a murderer. Never get a possible murderer angry. Results are not pretty.

"How dare you! Are you wishing for death? Do you know who I am little girl?" His grip tightened drastically. He was gripping so tightly, it was as if he was crushing my windpipe. I really hope he wasn't because I want to stay alive after all I am only 21. The pain in my throat was burning me from the inside out. Please let go, I thought to myself.

"N- ***cough*** … No," I wheezed out helplessly. How was I supposed to know who he was. Although he has told me once I think, but I just don't remember.

"Of course! How silly of me to forget. Let me introduce myself then, my little princess. I am Lucifer." He introduced himself. Even through the pain I could cough out a laugh. What an idiot! Who did he think he was? Now was so not the time to be joking around. I was being suffocated by this man and he thinks that joking around is going to make me talk? I don't think so. This man needs to go into a mental home. I shook my head again. Well, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I guess I am going to pick up new habits with being stuck with this lunatic.

"I...I don't believe yo- ***cough*** you." My voice was becoming quieter. Not a good sign. Need him to definitely let go. Damn. Not going last any longer like this. It was becoming more difficult to breath.

"No? Hmm. Maybe you have heard of my other names? Morningstar? Satan? The devil?" I desperately wanted to believe him so that he would just let go but there was no such as the devil. Sure, I believe in the supernatural, but the devil really? Not going to believe that lie.

After seeing my difficulty, he gave a final squeeze, which cause me to yelp in intense pain, and finally he let me go. I gasped as I tried my best to gain more oxygen into my lungs. My neck was sore. I knew I would be getting a hand shaped bruise. Well at least I knew it wasn't Nick but something had possessed him. Poor Nick. Where was he? I hope I have him back.

"Maybe another way to believe me? Hmm. Aha. I know!" He then clicked his fingers and the two men who were standing behind exploded. I screamed.

"Now do you believe me?" I nodded shakily. There were tears pouring down my face, no doubt leaving tear marks in its wake. My whole body was trembling in fear. I could not believe this. He had just made two grown men explode into little body parts.

He looked back into my eyes and smiled in a creepy way. As he walked the opposite direction to me, he murmured something to the other man standing there. My old best friend gave me one final evil smirk then looked back to Ni- Lucifer.

As he disappeared so did the other man. Why did he have to leave those dismembered bodies here? Great. However a scream projected through me when the bodies started to move.

Help me! Anyone please!


	4. Chapter 4

There was black everywhere? What happened? Did I die? No... That can't be right. Anyway if I was dead then wouldn't I be looking for some kind of light? There was no light anywhere.

What was that? I heard a slight shovelling sound next to me. Turning around I found the source. Standing next to me was Ni-Lucifer. What did he want this time? Oh god, he was so close. I looked up to his face. He had a devious smirk plastered to his face. His smile got even wider when I titled my head in confusion. Well, apparently that was his invitation to kiss me.

Huh? What-

Cold lips hungrily kissed mine. I tried my best to pull away, unfortunately I couldn't. Strong arms were wrapped around my body, pinning me against him. Why the sudden change? Why was he doing this? Was he using me as a sex toy? Hell no.

Pulling back, I reached up and slapped him hard across the face. There was a lovely red hand print on his cheek. Good, serves him right.

Uh oh. He's not happy. He sighed dramatically.

He reached across and grabbed me by the throat and slung me across the room. Ouch. My eyes filled with tears of pain. A sob escaped as I saw him coming closer. Please don't hurt me.

As he stepped closer, I put my arms around me. Please don't breakdown, I murmured to myself mentally. His hand reached out and touched my cheek. I was just waiting for a reaction, when suddenly a kiss was placed on my lips. What was his problem? Why couldn't he leave me alone?

He moved back, walking in the opposite direction. I looked for an escape route. The only exit was the one where he was standing.

"Oh, by the way, I wouldn't try to run away. I wouldn't be very happy. You already know what would happened if I'm not happy. So behave, princess." He started to walk away. However, he stopped and face me again.

"I'll be gone for a few hours, so please don't do anything stupid. I would hate to have you tie you up. That would be unfortunate." He winked at me as he disappeared.

Making sure that he definitely gone, I sighed in relief. I rubbed my neck where he had grabbed me. It still hurts from before. I cringed from the pain. Why did have to be so violent? What did I do wrong?

I walked to the wall on my left and leant against it. I didn't care that it was covered in dirt, I was so exhausted. My hands were shaking violently. I was in pain and tired, not a good combination. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged myself tightly. How was I going escape? I placed my chin against my knees.

I breathed in deeply, letting my eyes close. Maybe getting some sleep would do me some good. I needed the energy if I was going to be spending time with 'Lucifer',

-x-

I woke to the sound of scratching. What the- I looked up to see a cat. It had midnight black fur with white paws. I held up my hand to make a come closer gesture, when I heard a voice. It sounded feminine. Who could it be?

"Sweet and innocent. Wouldn't last long though." To be honest, the voice sounded like a mocking tone.

"Who-who are you?" I coughed out in a raspy voice, throat was still sore.

"No one of importance, so don't worry your little head about it."

"Show yourself." I tried to gather as much confidence but it was hard to speak. My throat felt like it was on fire. My hand raced to my throat, I rubbed to calm the burning down.

The voice emerged into the light, I was right. It was female figure. She had dark brown hair that a medium length. She was average height. She wore black jeans, a dark shirt and a black leather jacket. Who was she? How did she know I was here?

I tilted my head as I looked the girl over. She seems vaguely similar but where? I looked back to her face as she started to talk.

"Father will be here soon. He told me to watch you. It seems you caught the interest of the devil. How sweet." The last part of her little speech was sarcastic. Lucifer was her father. No that can't be right.

"Your father?" I asked.

"Yes my father," I look at her strangely.

I wanted to ask her so many questions, but I was worried. As I looked at her again, the same feeling I received from the other black-eyed men was emitting from her. Was she same as them? What is she? Was she a-a demon? I have heard about them from a couple of people. The same people that hunted them.

Now was the time to have a phone. I needed to call someone, and I knew who. Bobby Singer. He was one of my father's friends. He was there to save me from a vampire. I know, strange, although true. My father and mother had been killed by a supernatural creature and I have been curious about them. However, I was extremely scared of vampires, they destroyed my family.

Ever since the death of my parents, I have been harassed by many supernatural creatures, especially vampires, werewolves, and even a witch.

I knew a few more hunters. Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean and Sam had saved me quite a lot of times. They said that I was a trouble magnet. I guess it is true.

I was emerged in my thoughts that I didn't hear a sigh.

Looking up I found the cause of my disturbance. Lucifer was staring at me with his trademark smirk in place. He started to walk towards me. Oh no. What does he want now? I looked over his should to find the girl also smirking. What was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

I scrambled uneasily backwards, grazing my hands across the rough surface of the dirt. A sharp stinging sensation stopped me in my tracks. I looked down to find my under someone's foot. To my view, I could tell that it was masculine. Oh god. In that instance I knew who it was. He was getting closer than I thought he was. My mind screamed at me to defend myself but there was no more energy left inside of me. I couldn't move. Even if I did, where would I go? His freaks would catch before I could even escape.

My body trembled as thought of dying shifted my thoughts. I don't want to die. Laughter erupted the silence. A scary noise that cause my body to tremble in absolute terror. That laugh was something I rather not hear. What did he find funny?

"Is the little princess scared of little ol' me? Awe. How sweet. My child, come to me." At first I was confused. His child? It was then I remembered how the girl told me about how Nic-Lucifer's was her father. I glanced away as the girl started to smirk wider upon noticing my staring.

Lucifer bent down to my level and pierced my soul with his eyes. I couldn't look away. He had a strong grip on my chin. His hand reached up to move a strand of my hair out of my eyes. I cringed as his hands chilled my cheek. Testing my confidence, I grabbed his face with both of my hands.

"Nick if you can here me, please don't listen to him. I will get him out of you one way or another. I promise I wouldn't let you suffer for his crimes. Please hear me-" I stopped when I saw him roll his eyes. In response I glared at him. He was controlling my best friend. He had no right to.

"Even if you try, princess, you can not 'get me out of here' as you put it. I couldn't enter his body until he allowed me to. So princess, he let me in." With that I was angry. He must have manipulated him into giving his consent. Nick was vulnerable, he was still grieving over his wife and son's deaths. He had to be manipulated into letting the devil be inside of him.

"You manipulated him! How could you! You selfish asshole! He was hurt!" I continuously shouted at him, never stopping to remember that he could kill me with a flick of his wrist.

"I would never." He replied in an innocent voice. Yeah right, he was never innocent.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" I knew I asked him many times, but I needed the answers. Now!

"Now princess, is that any way to talk to me? You're mine!" I raised an eyebrow. I was his? I don't belong to anyone. I really wanted to slap that smirk off his face. However, after what happened last time I decided to ignore him. Maybe he will get fed up and release me.

"Why Nick? Why possess him? What did he do to you!" I needed to know why. What was special about Nick.

"Princess, you see I was an angel before my fall, therefore I would need to have a vessel to roam the earth. And Nick? Well he is my vessel, well temporary vessel that is. Of course I needed his permission, but that problem was solved." As he talked he twirled a piece of my hair around his fingers. I didn't know why but someone like him doing this, put my mind to ease. He grinned as my eyes closed.

Realising my mistake, I yanked his finger out of my hair. He was distracting me but I didn't know why. I felt my face flush with anger. Problem was solved? He manipulated Nick to solve a problem. At the moment, I felt like killing him. My mind raced with ways of killing him.

"Awe, princess is angry. What are you going to do? Hurt me? Please, nothing can kill me." He walked toward the girl, both sporting a sinister smile. Not even a smile like that was changing my mood.

In an instant, I flew across the space reaching towards Lucifer. As he turn around, my body collided with his, both of us falling rapidly towards the ground. Before I could comprehend, Lucifer was below, still wearing a smirk, however there was anger deep in his eyes. His grip tightened as he pulled me up, making sure there wasn't a distance between us. Once we were standing, he made a stupid mistake of looking to the girl. I pushed him, releasing myself from his grip and ran.

As I looked back, I saw Lucifer talking to the girl. I was confused. Wasn't they meant to follow me? I heard Lucifer sigh loudly, obviously deliberately.

"You might escape the first time, but next time I see you? Your mine. You will not be lucky for a second time, princess. I will be watching you." I sprinted through the darkness, never looking back.

-x-

It could have been seconds, minutes, or days when I was finally blinded by bright light. Looking around, I found myself standing outside a house? So, I was taken to a house? That was something I was not expecting. A cave maybe or a cage but not a house.

Across the street, sat a telephone box. I sighed in relief. Staggering across the street, I inserted some coins. I praised myself mentally for all the times I used my spare time to remember the number.

He picked up after second ring.

"Help me, please." I pleaded down the phone.

"Alexia? What's wrong?" I trembled as I remembered Lucifer.

"Just come and get me, please." I gave him the address and mention where I would be waiting, hoping to distance myself away from the house as far as possible.

"Okay, stay calm. I'll be on my way." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Thank you," I thanked in a whisper. The noise of the phone brought me back and I scrambled to place it back.

Walking towards a nearby shop, I wrapped my hands around my shoulders, bringing slight comfort to me. I waited for my rescue. Hurry up, I thought pleadingly.


	6. Chapter 6

I waited. It seemed like hours before help arrived, but it was only roughly 20 minutes. I took a reasonable deep breath as I readied myself. In. Out.

A loud purr brought my head to face the noise. A beautiful black '67 Chevy Impala. I gawked at the sight before me. I was absolutely taken by the immense beauty of this classic. The sound of the engine was a pleasure. The shiny body brought a glint to the car. The whole car in general just screamed special.

Two men stepped out of the car. Quite handsome men. One was shorter than the other. The tall man seemed younger, a shaggy flop of brown. At a distance, I could tell that the younger man was well built. A maroon coloured shirt, dark washed jeans, accompanied by a beige coat. The shorter man was older. A dark collection of clothing suited him well. Dark shirt, dark washed jeans and black leather jacket. Typical bad guy attire.

The doors slammed shut as they strolled towards me in slow motion. Dean and Sam Winchester. They haven't change a bit. The last time I saw them was over 2 years ago. The day of my brother's 4th birthday.

I could still remember the day they first saved my life. I could still remember the vivid memory. Pain had ran rampage in my body, enunciating from my ankle. Either I have sprained it or something had caught it as I ran. At the time, I didn't have time to check. Something had followed me into the darken alleys. The smell of rotten food flooded my nose, momentarily causing me to gag. As I cringed from the horrid smell, I sprinted with all my might to the end. The lights from a nearby shop had me sighing in relief. My breath had caught as I saw two men stood by my best friend, Mina. I had heard her speaking to them like they were cops. However with their posture, I knew at that moment they weren't cops. As soon as they saw me I had knew something was wrong. Gradually, they had told me that my brother had died. Killed by a creature of the night. Just like my parents. I don't like telling people about my brother's death. It was my fault that he had died. To this day, I still carry the burden of my brother's death. During the night, the same vampire had came to finish me off. However, my knights in shining armour had killed him before he could disappear.

Another slamming of doors caused my head to snap to the source. Two more men exited the car. One of them I knew for sure. The one I asked for help. Bobby Singer. My father's oldest friend. Of course, when I was younger I didn't know what he did but my father insisted that he was a superhero, someone who saved the world. At the time, aged 10 years, I thought it was true. I doted on him like an uncle and requested many stories of his 'superhero missions'. When I became 13, I made him my idol. I wanted to help people, save people. Although, as I got older, I discovered the truth at the age of 16. My mother had just brought my baby brother home. My father was away like always on business. My mother was rocking Tommy, my brother in her arms. I had watched her from the doorway when something had caught my eye. After a few seconds of turning around, the sound of a pained filled scream had caught me in a daze. Slowly turning around, my mother was limp in the rocking chair with Tommy screaming bloody murder. Stepping closer, I had saw bite marks in her neck. She was bitten by a vampire. I remembered calling Bobby. Moments before he arrived, the vampire appeared behind me. Clutching my baby brother in my arms, I scrambled towards the door, only to be thrown backwards. Luckily, I had cushioned my brother from any attacks. Bobby had arrived, killing the vampire and safely took me to his house. Later on, I had found out that my father didn't arrive at his business meeting. He was killed by a vampire. I knew it was the same. The only question that still remains is why? Why did he kill my parents?

The other man was handsome. Smaller than Sam but roughly nearly the same as Dean. A dark suit could be clearly seen underneath the beige trench coat. Glancing towards his face, I could see confusion laying inside the depths of his eyes. Why was he confused? Before I could ponder that thought, I was brought into the warm hug on my father figure. I rested my head against the top of his shoulder as my body started to quiver. I finally felt safe. Safe from the evil, even for a couple of minutes.

"You okay?" Shaking my head, the tears that I thought had disappeared sprang back into my eyes.

"No-no. He-he taken... ***hiccup*** taken Nick." With that, I dissolved into a mass of sobbing. The very thought of Nick hurt my heart.

"Nick? Who's this Nick?"

"He is Lucifer's vessel." How did he know? The trench coat guy seemed to be looking intently. Straight at me.

"What!" Dean didn't seem happy.

"How do you know? What are you?" My questions were aimed at the new guy.

"My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord." Looking at him, I felt the hints of darkness surrounded me. I absolutely hated fainting. Okay, so I exaggerated a little bit. After all, Nick was now Lucifer. A fallen archangel. The devil. I guess I should give him a chance. Angels are nice supernatural creatures, right?

"Well done, Cas. Could at least tell her when we arrive at the motel."


End file.
